<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You make me a perfect mess by PatchyPirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183449">You make me a perfect mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchyPirate/pseuds/PatchyPirate'>PatchyPirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Possesive Dream, Size Difference, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, kinky smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchyPirate/pseuds/PatchyPirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream never thought that he would be living his college years in a dormitory with three other people. </p><p>George never thought that he would actually move to America for college and on top of that meet a whole bunch of people who were a bit weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Room 313</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m new on here but let’s stay positive:) I’m really used to writing on Wattpad but I’m giving this a shot:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Summers in Florida are always the hottest. The clouds barely show and the sun is always blazing, causing everyone to heat up into a pit of flames.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Septembers in Florida aren’t much different then the beginning of summer. Sun still blazing and skin still sticky from sweat. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The beginning of the end of summer and the start of a new year at the most well known college across the state. Therefore it was a brand new year and a brand new start. <br/><br/>People entering the buildings surrounding the campus wearing tank tops and loose clothing. You would find no one but the professors who weren’t wearing shorts and tank tops. <br/><br/>Many of the students at the college were all separated into sorts of clans you would normally see in a high school. And not so surprisingly that idea of the ‘popular’ group was still very much relevant. </p>
<p>No, there was no hanging underwear on the flag pole, shoving anyone against lockers for their lunch money, or stealing someone’s clothes after PE and soaking them with water. However verbal assault was still alive and thriving.</p>
<p>As much as everyone wanted to avoid this type of thing, when it came to popularity and reputation everyone went with the flow and decided against standing up for themselves.</p>
<p>Just as in their years at high school, the new students are considered fresh prey. It will only become a matter of time before the pretty plastic posy laughs at the new girls ‘ugly’ and  ‘cheap’ sundress. And not much longer until the toxic masculine hot heads laugh at a smarter student for working for a scholarship instead of being born into wealth and having their daddy pay their education off.</p>
<p>From the start toxic people had taken over schools everywhere. </p>
<p>Dream, was the top dog. He’s the king of the hill and the most popular. Being Surrounded by people who were willing to give an eye just to be considered popular, was quite the hassle. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Did he know what got him his popularity? Not one bit. Maybe it was his looks that caught the attention of everyone making them automatically assume he was perfect. <br/><br/>Maybe it was how when someone tried to scare him on his first day and instead of cowering he stood his ground and looked down at him with a confused glare. <br/><br/></p>
<p>He won the battle of dominance against any challenger.</p>
<p><br/>The first class of the day, and he was already surrounded by clout chasers. He didn’t exactly like all the attention but at the same time it wasn’t so bad. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Welcome back everyone. I hope you are all doing well. Since today is a rather hot day I’ll end class early.” </p>
<p>The professor said quickly gaining some cheers.</p>
<p>Dream sat quietly, nodding his head in satisfaction. </p>
<p>Surprisingly the class in fact went by in a breeze, considering the torturing heat that haunted the school.</p>
<p>While the other students preoccupied themselves into their friend groups and initiated conversation, Dream was walking up to the professor.</p>
<p>”Oh, Clay! What can I do for you?” The middle aged man asks with a peppy smile. Dream and everyone else who had his class were always confused on how this man could be so enthusiastic.</p>
<p>He smiles back, half as hard as the professor did to him. “Sorry to bother, sir, but who should I talk to about my dorm?” </p>
<p>The man smiled and shook his head. “Oh it’s not a problem. Who’s your next class?”</p>
<p>”Mr. Rivera.”</p>
<p>The literature teacher nods. “That’s perfect, he’s in charge of dormitory and rooming. He’ll help you.”  <br/><br/>Dream gave a quick thanks before turning away. His ears perked up as he heard the man from behind him speak.</p>
<p>”I need to quit this fucking job. Annoying ass kids...” Dream raised a brow to that but smirked softly nonetheless. </p>
<p>Remember that for later..</p>
<p><br/>Thankfully his next class wasn’t far from his previous. As he walks to the next class of the day, people he had met before all came up to him to either say hi or initiate a longer conversation.</p>
<p>He would only chuckle in response to anything they said.</p>
<p>”Oh sorry man this is my class but I’ll see you after.” He pats the shoulder of someone he briefly remembered, giving him a grin. </p>
<p>The guy waved him goodbye as he walked into the building. <br/><br/></p>
<p>After Dream had entered the building he sighed. Rolling his shoulders back he began his walk to his class.</p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised to see that even after he was five minutes late the professor was still not there. That teacher was well known to be late.</p>
<p>He took a seat in the middle rows. As he sat down a couple men and a whole bunch of women chose to sit in seats that were close to his.</p>
<p>He looks to the side, and noticed a girl with medium length brown hair had bumped their knees. He looks at her, eyes already looking back at him as if she was waiting.</p>
<p>She smiled and waved. “I’m new, nice to meet you.” Her hand was stuck out towards the dirty blonde. He smiles back politely, taking her hand and shaking it briefly.</p>
<p>”I’m Dream.”</p>
<p>”Dream? That’s an odd name? Is it your real name?” She asks carefully just in case it was a sensitive topic for him. “No haha, it isn’t. But I go by that.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She makes an o shape with her mouth before her smile replaced it. “Well I’m Emma.” </p>
<p>As she had said her name, Mr. Rivera walked into the room, looking just as exhausted as most of them remembered.</p>
<p>”Hush hush. It’s greatto see you all in good health. Anyway let’s get right into the lesson so I can go home quicker.” </p>
<p>He placed his bag down on his desk. Grabbing a big book from its previous place on his desk he flipped to a page and began writing notes on the board.</p>
<p>Dream took down the notes with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Class ended quickly once again. Dream rushed to pack his stuff and get to Mr. Rivera before he went to the janitors office for a nap.</p>
<p>”Mr. Rivera! I don’t mean to be a pain but I was told that you handle the dorms and this is my first year with the dorms so-”</p>
<p>The teacher raised his hand in front of Dreams face. He sighed heavily. From the close proximity of where Dream was standing he could see the dark circles that never seemed to move. </p>
<p>“Yes I know, I’m sure you know where the dorms are located correct?” </p>
<p>Dream nods his head. “Okay then do you also know that the dorms have at least two or more people?”</p>
<p>Once again he nods.</p>
<p>”And finally you do know that the dorms are co-Ed?” </p>
<p>And he nods.</p>
<p>”Great so all you have to do is enter the building tell the lady at the front desk you first and last name and then she gives you the key and then you meet your dorm mates, simple.” </p>
<p>Mr. Rivera got one of the coffees out of the tray he had. Handing it to Dream. “I missed you kid, don’t cause too much trouble.” He smiles at Dream before ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>”Now fuck off, go to class.” Dream smiles back. “Whatever old man.” He chuckled at the professors scowl. </p>
<p>Dream decided to run away before he got a lecture on how he was only 37 and that wasn’t old. </p>
<p>For the rest of his classes he followed his schedule accordingly and consistently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Name?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>The lady at the front desk asked, not even looking up to make eye contact while she spoke to Dream.</p>
<p>”Um Dream.” </p>
<p>She looked up finally, as well as taking her hands off her keyboard. “Rivera told me there was a kid who would use a nickname and I let it slide because that handsome devil knows how to charm a lady I tell you.” </p>
<p>Dream chuckled awkwardly. That wasn’t something he really wanted to hear.</p>
<p>“Anyway here you go, room 313, top floor.” She placed a key in his hand and went back to her work. He thanked her silently not expecting a reply. </p>
<p>He took the stairs instead of the elevator because he felt like it and he wasn’t really up fro women trying to cramp themselves next to him.</p>
<p>After climbing the flights of stairs he was walking down a king corridor. He looked left and right trying to find the door with the numbers 313 on it. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he got closer to the end of the hall did he find the room. 313.</p>
<p>He took his key out of his pocket and slowly placed it in the key hole. He turned the key quickly hearing a click. He pulled the key out and pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.</p>
<p>Slowly he pushed it open. </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>His roommate was already there. He looked tall, shorter then Dream but still tall. “My names Evan-” The Evan person was greeting the blonde without looking up from his phone.</p>
<p>However the minute he looked up to see his new roommate he dropped his phone. “No way.. I’m roommates with Dream!? Holy shit man that’s awesome!” He laughs. He got up from the couch and approached Dream.</p>
<p>He quickly took his hand into his and shook it. “Nice to meet you man.” Dream said with a laugh. It was always a bit funny when people treat him like a celebrity.</p>
<p>Well he is a well known Minecraft YouTuber but he’s not going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.</p>
<p>”I chose the second biggest room just in case my roommate was a macho man asshole who would beat me for it. So I’m glad I left it for you.” Dream furrows his eyebrows as he smiles at this man ridiculousness. </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that-” </p>
<p>“Don’t even worry about it. The design of the room didn’t really please me anyway. You might like it though.” Evan nods his head to the doors, there was a total of five of them.</p>
<p>“The one in the middle is the biggest.” He says as Dream starts walking to the doors. He opened the one Evan had suggested for him. </p>
<p>It was pretty nice. He could see why Evan thought it would fit him better. The green walls made him happy. </p>
<p>“I’ll stay in here then.” He threw his bag onto the bed and left the door open before walking back into the living room where Evan was at.</p>
<p>”So this dorm room has five bedrooms? Does that mean there are three other people who are going to live with us?” The dirty blonde haired male asked as he took a seat on the couch.</p>
<p>”Yeah that old hag at the front desk in my grandma. She said this dorm has five people living in it but she wouldn’t tell me the names.” Dream nods his head as he listens to the other male talk.</p>
<p>”But besides that-” The door opened again revealing a girl.</p>
<p>Dream hadn’t forgotten that these forms are in fact Co-Ed. “Uh welcome madam female, I guess.” The girl had long light brown hair and was staring at the two of them.</p>
<p>”Oh my god...” She groans. She quickly walks in and slams the door closed. Her tall heals clicked against the ground as she stomped over. She was left standing in front of the two men.</p>
<p>”So I was roomed with a weirdo and...a hottie?” </p>
<p>Evan and Dream looked at each other from opposite sides of the couch. “Well I wouldn’t say I’m that hot but thank you for that compliment.” Evan flips his hair back as a cocky grin unravels in his lips.</p>
<p>”Yeah no way you weirdo. I’m Mariah, and so help me if you guys stay up all night being dicks I will actually choke you in your sleep.” </p>
<p>Evan smiled nervously. “G-Got ya.” Dream nods, slightly uninterested.</p>
<p>”What rooms are taken? You. Show me.” She points to Dream. “Sorry but I only know that my room is the one in the middle. Evans room is...well I don’t know.” She groans.</p>
<p>Turning to Evan she demands he tell her which room isn’t occupied. And Evan being scared out of his mind quickly got up from his seat and went to show her which rooms are available.</p>
<p><br/>click!</p>
<p>Another person, another roommate.</p>
<p>Evan and Mariah pop their heads out from one room they were looking at to watch as the person walked in.</p>
<p>It was another girl. This one with wavy dark brown hair. She walked in and froze. “Um hello?” Everyone replied back. “Another girl eh? Finally.” Mariah pushed Evan back into the room and cockily struts back to the front door where the new girl was.</p>
<p>She held her hand out for the other girl to take, which she did. “I’m Mariah. I don’t know the other ones names.” <br/><br/>“I’m Evan.” He calls as he stumbles getting up.</p>
<p>“Dream.” </p>
<p>The two girls look at Dream at the same time. “Dream? Actually? Omg I got to room with the hottest guy on campus!” Mariah squeals to herself. </p>
<p>Dream internally cringes to himself but did his best to laugh.</p>
<p>”Well now that you’ve met us, would you tell us your name?” Dream asks politely trying to take Mariahs attention off of him.</p>
<p>”I’m Adrianna.” She says with a very faint smile. Mariah pulls the girls arm so she could show her to the bedrooms. As she was dragged by the other girl she not so subtly makes heavy eye contact with Dream before looking him up and down with a small smirk. </p>
<p>“Well that was..something I guess you could say.” Dream says as he scratches the back of his neck. Evan blinks twice as an attempt to understand what just happened.</p>
<p>”Uh y-yeah. So that means we are waiting for one more person.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Dream nods his head in agreement.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Let’s hope this one isn’t as annoying as the rest.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Easy start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first encounter leads to friendship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please only send positivity everyone:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was woken up by the bright light illuminating through the blinds. He sat up groggily in the hotel bed. <br/><br/>He had been at the hotel for three days. Today was the last day he would stay here and the first day of college in the U.S. </p>
<p>George lazily got out of the bed, he went ahead and started his morning routine by taking a shower, brushing his teeth, doing his hair and getting dressed.</p>
<p>He wanted to make sure he didn’t dress in sweatpants and a hoodie for his first day. But he couldn’t even wear a hoodie if he wanted to since he was attending college in Florida and it was absolutely blazing hot. </p>
<p>He had a little longer in the hotel room to spend but he used the time to pack all of his bags into his car and get a light breakfast from the cafe next door.</p>
<p>George would be moving into college dorms since he did not want to live in a house alone. He heard that all dorms at the college he is attending must have two or more students in a room.</p>
<p>He was thankful for that because he didn’t like being alone. He was already scared of moving to Florida alone but sadly he had to. But moving opened up great opportunities for him that he was willing to use to his advantage.</p>
<p>He ate his breakfast in his car while he played some light music. The drive to the college campus from the hotel would take about 15 minutes but thankfully he is first class of the day started in a little bit more than half an hour.</p>
<p>He drove in silence as he took in the scenery of Florida. He sighed in content as he rolled down his window and let the breeze mess up his hair.</p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly easy driving on the opposite side of the road but George managed and got used to it pretty quickly. He listened to his gps as it told him to take a right and his destination would be to his left.</p>
<p>The calm and peaceful journey was over within what felt like seconds. He pulled into the parking lot of the college. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it, it was time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George finished his classes with ease. He was expecting the material he had learned before to be taught differently in America but it was surprisingly simple and easy to understand. </p>
<p>Now that the easy part of the day was over it was time for the hard part. Asking for directions to the dormitory. “Excuse Mr....?” George nervously stood in front of the professor who was scratching his head with one hand and the other on his hip.</p>
<p>”Rivera.”</p>
<p>”Mr. Rivera, can you please tell me how to get to the dormitory..it’s my first day on campus..” The professor in George’s eyes looked intimidating. The fact that he also towered over him didn’t help with his nervousness.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem kid, don’t seem so tense. The dorms are by the library which is in the middle of campus, you can’t miss it.” He offers nervous George a small smile that relieved the Brit just a bit. </p>
<p>George smiles back. “T-Thank you.” The professor says goodbye and George was back outside and walking towards the library. While walking he felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. </p>
<p>He checks the notification with a little grin. </p>
<p>His gaze was directed downwards. So when someone rammed into him and he went flying backwards he was left in shock. “Watch where the fuck you’re going stupid bitch!” It was a girl.</p>
<p>He didn’t get a good look at her face but he saw a nose ring and dark brown wavy hair. He scoffs and silently curses the girl before getting up and picking up his belongings. </p>
<p>He found the dormitory with ease just like the professor said he would.</p>
<p>He entered the building. He flinched as he feels a cold breeze smack him dead in the face. At least the dorms would be air conditioned.</p>
<p>He walks over to the lady at the front desk who was tapping away quite aggressively on her computer. “Um hello. I’m here for my dorm key.” The last stops typing and looks up. Her eyebrows raise for a moment. “You’ve got a cute accent there hun. Name?” George blushed slightly at the small compliment.</p>
<p>”G-George Otound.” The woman hums as she types. She pulls open a drawer and gets out a key with a tag attached. “Room 313, at the top floor. Have fun.” As soon as she placed the key in his hand she went right back to typing away.</p>
<p>He thanked her not receiving anything in response. He didn’t mind really.</p>
<p>George pressed the up button of the elevator that was across the woman’s desk. It dinged signaling for George to hop in.</p>
<p>He did just that and pressed the highest floor and watched as the doors closed. As he waits for the elevator to reach the top he fidgets with his hands nervously.</p>
<p>Would his roommate or roommates find him weird? Would they judge him or make fun of him? He sure hopes not.</p>
<p>Another ding sounded throughout the dark haired males ears.</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>He walks into the corridor and looks around. Both being mesmerized and looking for his room at the same time. </p>
<p>He was nearing the nod of the corridor when he saw the door. The door with bold numbers, 313.</p>
<p>He bites the inside of his cheek. He grabs the key from his pocket and inserted it into the key hole. He turned the key and latched his hand onto the handle. He puffs out a breath of air and quickly opened the door. </p>
<p>“Ah Hello.” He stares at the sight before him. The sight of a grown man with glasses cowering back as a woman jabbed a finger at him. There was another girl sat at the kitchen island with her back turned towards him. </p>
<p>And another man..sat on the couch looking incredibly handsome. “Welcome, I’m Dream. You’re new to the campus aren’t you.” </p>
<p>The dream person stood from the couch and walked over to George. He was much, much taller than he thought. <br/><br/></p>
<p>He smiled at George. He took his hand and shook it. “Y-yes I am. Oh I-I’m George.” He said as he looked down for a brief moment. Their hands were still touching.</p>
<p>”Your accent, are you from England?” Dream asked with an interested smile. “I am.” Dreams deep voice was smooth like honey. It made George flustered but at the same time made him quite nervous.</p>
<p>”Oh that’s awesome! I bet you aren’t used to the heat then huh?” He asks with a light chuckle. George also laughs. “It’s not so bad. Sweating yourself to sleep is a really fun sport.” </p>
<p>The two of them laugh together. Their laughter died down. Dream had suddenly come really close, his lips so close to his ear. “These guys are really weird, the most normal conversation you’ll have will be with me. Just a heads up.” He whispers.</p>
<p>It was deep and raspy. Making the smaller shiver at the tingles he managed to send down his spine. “There’s only one room left I hope that’s fine.” </p>
<p>George nods. “It’s no problem.” Dream closes the door behind him as George walks in completely. “I couldn’t help but overhear you. But that accent is amazing dude.” Evan moved away from Mariah hoping to talk to George.</p>
<p>”Thank you.” He blushes a bit not being used to compliments. “Don’t let Dream here get on your bad side.” George furrows his brows confused. “What why?” Dream came back and took George’s attention.</p>
<p>”I’ll show you your room.”  </p>
<p>“O-Okay.” He looks at Evan apologetically before following Dream to his room. “This one is yours.” Dream opens the door for George letting him walk in to take a look around. “I’m right next to you so if you ever want a normal conversation, don’t go to anyone else.” They laugh again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get their names.” Dream sits down on George’s bed. “The guy with glasses is Evan. The girl who bullies him is Mariah. And that other one is Adrianna.” George nods as he makes a mental note not to mix up the names.</p>
<p>Which shouldn’t be hard. </p>
<p>“So George what are you majoring in?” </p>
<p>George places his bags down on the floor and let out a moan of pain. “Computer Science. How about you?” Dream smiles really brightly. “I am too! Isn’t that crazy?” He sounded really excited.</p>
<p>George watched him get excited as his heart thumped. It was really cute.</p>
<p>”That’s awesome maybe I’ll see you in class sometimes.” George was silently hoping Dream didn’t see the little blush that was rising on his cheeks.</p>
<p>”I hope so. Hey, what’s your schedule for tomorrow?” Dream asks as he pulls out his phone. George pulls his out as well. He looks at the crack that wasn’t there before.</p>
<p>Then he remembered the woman from earlier. He scowls at the memory. “Um I have calculus at 9. Biology at 10, and Computer Science at 11:15.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Dream hums as he checks his schedule. His eyes widen and so does his smile. “We have Computer science together tomorrow. Wanna get lunch after class tomorrow?” </p>
<p>George was happy. He didn’t expect to make a friend this quickly into the year. “Yeah of course!” He was probably bright red by now.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I’ll let you get settled for now and we can keep talking when your done. My schedule is finished for today.” </p>
<p>“Mine too.” They smile like idiots at each other. “Well I’ll leave you to it. You know exactly where I am if you need me.” Dream got up from George’s bed. He walks past him, not before playing ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>After he left George brought his hand up to his hair. He looked at the ground as he smiles like a fool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George spent half an hour moving all of his belongings from his car to his new dorm. After running back and forth he was exhausted. He wasn’t very athletic in the first place so physical activity wasn’t his favorite.</p>
<p>He felt bad for bothering his roommates by continually going in and out of the room. “I’m sorry for making so much noise.” He apologizes to the others who were all doing something in the living space of the dorm, besides Dream. “If you were anyone else it would be a problem but you’re pretty cute so I’ll let it slide.” Mariah said locking eyes with George. She blew her gum into a bubble before it popped and she broke the staring contest.</p>
<p>”I agree with her. Just no homo though.” Evan says as he adjusts his glasses. Now that George had gotten a better look at Evan he appeared rather young. He was tall that’s for sure but he his voice often cracked like he just started puberty. His face spotted a few pimples and he even had braces. He was the stereotypical image of a nerd. </p>
<p>“Well um...I’ll talk to you all later.” He awkwardly waves goodbye and heads down the short corridor leading to their bedrooms. He faced his door but he couldn’t help but look at the door to the left of his. He bites his lips together and decided he would build up his courage.</p>
<p>He held his hand up ready to give a firm knock but as his hand was about to land on the surface he got a sudden lack of confidence and his hand stuttered. The knock came out in two quick uneven taps. He gasped and quickly retreats his hands. He thought that he was coming off as too desperate and thought he should just go into his room and forget about it.</p>
<p>But he was surprised when he saw the door open and Dream standing there in grey shorts and a black tank top. “Heya George. What’s up?” He let’s go of the handle and leans against the frame with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>That smile, it always sends George’s emotions haywire. “Well I finished unpacking a-and I have nothing else to do so I thought why not bother Dream?” He jokes with Dream unconsciously. Dream chuckled and smirks. </p>
<p>”Well welcome to my room Georgie.” He opens the door wide enough for him to walk in. “It’s big in here what the hell.” George looks around while Dream sits down at a desk he’s sure wasn’t there before.</p>
<p>”Yeah it’s bigger than necessary. The bed is big too, fucking comfortable though.” George smirks at him and cracked his knuckles. “I think I should be the judge of that. You see in England I’m kinda the king of the bed.” He flops onto the bed and hums. He hears a whistle come from Dream. “Wow George you seem pretty confident in your sex history.” </p>
<p>The British boy gasped, he sat up on the bed with his legs crossed. “T-That’s not what I meant, you p-perv.” George pulled his shirt over his nose to hide his rosy face. He couldn’t help but start laughing along with Dream who was breaking out into a fit of wheezing. His own giggles mixed with Dreams laughter.</p>
<p>They spent hours talking about random things and some topic revolved around sightseeing and how the other grew up.</p>
<p>George fell asleep on dreams bed which lead to Dream carrying the smaller into his own room. He may have earned a few glances from the other roommates.</p>
<p>It all happened so fast. </p>
<p>The friendship between the tall blonde Florida man and the short brunette British man flourished just like that. </p>
<p>It happened with no problem whatsoever. </p>
<p>And quite possibly, the brunette might have caught himself having a little crush on the taller. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>